


Moonlight

by Nat_Talks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Drarry, Drunk Sex, Gay Sex, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9524900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat_Talks/pseuds/Nat_Talks
Summary: After a little too much firewhisky, Harry finally builds up the courage to seek after what he's wanted for so long.





	

Harry walked through the Hogwarts corridors under his cape and Marauder’s Map at hand; looking for Malfoy’s hiding spot between the concrete maze that was Hogwarts. Harry wasn’t sure what he was planning to achieve sneeking around at night through the castle at their sixth year and the throbing ache in his pants told him that at the moment he didn’t care either. All he cared about is that he had tests, and horcruxes and evil dark Lords and unwilling teachers with secrets he had to deal with and that it was all too fucking much. And that despite having all of the world’s problems on his shoulders all he could think about for infinite nights was Malfoy.

He followed him, looked around for him in the map, fought him, threw all his anger and desperation at him hoping it would be enough to calm the giant flow of feelings but it did no good anymore to ignore what he knew they were. Just plain and simple lust.

He was afraid of everything that he had to do, but amongst all of those things and way too much fire whisky stolen from the kitchen, this was one thing he wasn’t afraid of right now. And a small but strongly opinionated part of him told him that it was because the silver haired boy felt the same way.

He approached the hiding spot from where Malfoy hadn’t moved in about 2 hours. He found the boy precariously asleep on his all-black suit, shirt neatly buttoned up but only up to his chest, leaving glistening pale skin exposed on sheer moonlight. 

Harry took off his cape, as carefully as possible for a drunk teenager, putting them aside along with the Map and his wand, also removing Draco’s wand from his hand, to avoid him hexing Harry to oblivion in case things didn’t go as expected. Draco flinched at the feeling of his wand sliding from his palm but until the point he fully woke up he found himself having his neck kissed with soft lips, shivering at the touch of cold metal glasses and a sliding tongue against his skin.

“What the…” the silver haired boy attempted, supporting himself up on his elbows but being violently interrupted.

“Shut up for once, Malfoy” Harry whispered, grasping Draco’s wrists and pulling him back to fall on the hard stone floor.

Draco is confused and partly angry at the sudden non-sense that woke him up, asking himself wether he might still be dreaming - wouldn’t be the first time something like that came up, anyway.

But the part of him that wasn’t angry was hard and shivering against his will, twitching against his stomach and giving up at the touch he hadn’t had in so long he didn’t know he needed it so much.

Before he has time to think about any of it there’s kisses being traced all long his chest and making their way down; he’s being touched in all sorts of new places and being undressed and it feels so good.

Harry is in a frenzy - he doesn’t understand what’s going on and for the first time he doesn’t want to, he just wants to give himself up to this wish to this unknown thing that takes over every part of him and makes he unbutton shirts and pull down pants and grasp his hand along another guy’s hard, leaking erection and it’s all so damn easy.

He feels the salty taste as he slides his tongue at the top of the silver haired boy’s cock, feeling as he relaxes completely against the floor, now giving up all sense and just commiting to feel and enjoy every piece of this as he can, hoping it’s not another dream that will end at the best part.

He’s being licked, and sucked, and touched, and he pulses with wanting more. It’s not like anything he had ever felt before, and he feels the cold floor on his back, and the soft tears that start forming on his eyes with all the pleasure, and as much as he tries not to think about it, as much as he tries not to feel it, he knows who’s the person that is doing all this to him and it makes his cock jump and his hips rock with excitment.

Harry feels as Draco starts moving against him, and he sees his arms moving and fingernails scratching the floor looking for something to grasp to, but theres nothing - there’s only Harry.

He’s having exaclty what he wants - to see Draco under him, collapsing, giving himself up, feeling him at his intimacy wrapping his mouth around it and it’s so much that Harry feels he won’t be able to hold himself.

He speeds up, picking up the pace and reaching with his hand to help him in a sychronized movement that makes Draco’s back arch and a moan leave his lips no matter how hard he’s trying to hold himself back. Harry knows what this is doing to him and he’s right - Draco can’t keep his hands to himself anymore. He reaches for Harry’s head, grasping hard on his hair and moving his head up and down at his cock, making Harry choke but Harry doesn’t care. Draco is losing control and having his hand on him aching for a release excites Harry so much he takes his cock as deep as he can making Draco groan as he fails once again to hide his pleasure.

But this is not enough. Harry can’t let him come just yet. The black haired boy stops suddenly, barely making time for Draco to wake up from his trance before he grabs the back of his head and kisses him hard.

Draco hesitates for a moment, before he feels his taste on Harry’s mouth and it drives him crazy, making sense of what’s happening but refusing to think about it just now, he kisses back, sliding his tongue against his and grabbing Harry and running his hands all over him, and he’s undoing his belt and there’s another hand helping him remove his pants and take off his shirt.

Harry is dizzy and everything is spinning, and that’s only partially the whisky’s fault. They both want this, they want this so bad. Harry knows Draco is scared and hesitating and he knows he has to take this into his own hands and has absolutely no problem with that.

He breaks the kiss, removing his pants completely and sitting upon Draco catching a glimpse of his face, his clear grey confused eyes looking into his and his chest in the moonlight. He shoots a thoughtless accio at his pants on the floor, grabbing the bottle of lube and spreads it all over the other’s cock, before inserting Draco on him and watching his head fall back and his body give up once again.

Harry’s pictured this a thousand times but, somehow, it’s even better.

He moves swiflty, trying to make out the pain; he feels Dracos hand search for his legs and his bottom and his stomach and setting for his hips, grasping for his life taking himself further onto Harry, that lets out a moan.

Harry moves, taking all of Draco in and hearing as he contorts soflty on the floor bellow him but it’s hard to make out much of anything when he’s moving and sweating and feeling everything and it’s fucking transcedental. 

There’s no pain anymore. There’s nothing anymore, but him, and that beautiful silver haired boy grabbing his hips and moving faster and faster each time and reaching further and deeper and better and there’s a hand at his cock that jumps and leaks in more pleasure than he can take.

Harry’s moving and Draco’s moving and they’re synchronizing and he can’t remember his name.

Draco’s grasping hard, fingernails digging deep into the other boy’s skin, and when he opens his eyes all he sees is sweat and round glasses fallen at his stomach and he’s hearing moans and he’s not sure who’s making them, but he is moving and the other boy is taking it with his head back and his hands at Draco’s legs with sweat sticking his black hair to his forehead upon a scar. He can’t take it.

“I’m - I’m gonna…”

“No” the other boy says, head turning back to face the grey eyes with his own green.

He leans on Draco, kissing his neck and licking at his earlobe, one hand pressing his stomach to the floor to stop him from moving.

“Not until you tell me you want this. Just as much as I do” Harry whispers in his ear, taking in the smell of cologne mixed with fresh sweat and plain testosterone.

Draco flinches with the words, taking the back of Harry’s neck on his hand and turning to face the green eyes with newly gained confidence.

He stares at them for a second while Harry’s eyes travel to his mouth, to his sharp jaw, thin nose and taking in each detail, until he’s agressively swipped back and banged against a hard cold floor. 

Draco is sucking at his neck and grabbing at his pulsing groin and moving his wrist, torturing Harry in the best way possible, eyes fixed on his face wanting to take in every moan that left the dark haired boy’s lips.

“I’ll show you then” Draco suddenly says, inserting himself entirely on Harry with one movement, drawing out a long heartfelt moan from the boy.

Draco starts slowly but taking himself deep each time, careful not to finish himself too early, trying to watch the other’s expression but it’s too hard not to close his eyes and take in that feeling.

Harry is completely gone - his hands move at random, scratching the other’s back, bitting at his shoulder, back arching - every thrust of the other’s hips gives him another wave of pleasure that travels his whole body.

He no longer cares who he his or who the person on top of him is - although opening his eyes at breaks to see silver hair and a slim shine of grey eyes rocking back and forth upon him does make it all feel even better. 

The world is spinning, and the candle lights are making funny shapes, and there’s a hand on his cock and Draco’s moving faster and faster and faster and he’s never felt so fucking good.

“Ca-can I…” Draco groans somewhere on top of him

“Oh God please” he hears the words come out of his mouth making the boy move faster than he ever thought was possible until he felt warm liquid fill him up and saw the boy he’s always wanted all sweaty and moaning for him and slim pale fingers wrapped around his cock and before he knows he’s gone too and all over the place.

Draco slides himself off of Harry, soflty moaning at every inch and collapsing on the floor next to Harry, hand sticking with cum, but he doesn’t mind.

The both just lay there and breathe deeply for what seems like forever.

Draco knows the boy isn’t in his right mind and, although the circumstances tell him to just leave him there and do everything in his power to use all of this against him, he just doesn’t feel like it. Not after this.

He stands up, getting dressed as the other boy lays there, eyes closed and world spinning. Draco retrieves his wand, grabbing Harry’s as well, along with his Cloak and whatever piece of parchment the other chose to bring for some reason.

He places them beside the boy, as this one opens his eyes.

“Same time tomorrow?” the black haired boy jokes.

Draco simply snorts.

“Goodnight, Potter.” He answers, as he throws Harry’s cloak on him, imitating, he notices, the same movement he had done earlier that same year. 

Although, this time, he couldn’t feel more different.


End file.
